Mamihlapinatapei
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei: a word for "the wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start." Mary/Bert. Drabble.


**Just a little drabble I came up with due to the most perfect word for Mary and Bert_ ever_ (the title). Don't worry, it didn't take away from my writing time. I wrote this while I was supposed to be sleeping. Forgive me if it's a bit rough.**

****Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!****

**_**Mamihlapinatapei **(Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start._**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>If Mary Poppins had her way, Herbert Alfred would have his arm around her waist. He'd have his hand resting on her hip and her head resting on his shoulder.<p>

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to run her fingers through his hair, ruffle it, twirl the unkempt curls around her fingers and tell him to get a haircut. Secretly, though, she'd love the way his hair just brushes the back of his collar, and he'd know it, so he wouldn't cut it until he absolutely had to.

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to take his hand, thread her fingers through his, feel the warmth from his palm. She'd revel in the solid weight of their joint hands and hate every time those hands let go for even a second.

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to tilt onto her toes and press her lips to his. Her hands would rest on his chest and she'd appreciate all the hard work that goes into cleaning a chimney.

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to wrap her arms around him and just rest. He'd understand that she just needed to feel that somebody cared for her, that someone was more permanent than she, and that he wouldn't leave, even though she might. He'd hug her back and envelop her in the safest embrace in the world. He'd kiss her forehead and she'd know he'd wait for her forever.

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to claim Herbert Alfred as hers. He'd be able to say the same about her.

If Mary Poppins had her way, she'd be able to tell him all this.

. . .

If Herbert Alfred had his way, Mary Poppins would be by his side. He'd hold her close, tucking her into his grip by wrapping an arm around her waist. She smile up at him and move even closer, folding herself perfectly into him.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, he'd be able to reach up and tuck one of those wisps of hair that always seem to escape her bun behind her ear. One day, he'd even be able to convince her to pull the pins out and let her hair loose. She'd be nervous and he'd think it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, he'd be able to hold Mary Poppins' hand in his own. He'd reach across the table and take it. She'd look back at him, smile and squeeze his hand to let him know she was thinking of him.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, he'd be able to kiss her. He'd ask her for a dance and when she was in his arms, he'd bend down and catch her lips with his. She'd respond immediately, her lips moving against his. He'd wonder at how she could appear so cold to her clients with all that passion bottled up inside of her.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, he'd be able to just hold her. He'd wrap his arms around her and never want to let go. Every time would be an exercise in futility, since she always would leave, but every time, he'd hope that he didn't have to release her. He'd let her go because that's what you did when you loved someone and she'd always return.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, Mary Poppins would care just as deeply for him as he did for her. She'd miss him just as terribly when she left as he missed her.

If Herbert Alfred had his way, he wouldn't be afraid of ruining their friendship. But after all, a life with Mary Poppins as a friend was infinitely better than a life without Mary Poppins at all.

. . .

If Mary Poppins and Bert had their ways, someone would make the first move. Someone would draw the other close for a kiss. Someone would say something. Someone would start something beautiful.

Instead, they sip tea and smile at one another from across a white wrought iron table in a drawing he drew just for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I hope you like it! I'm rather proud of this.<strong>

**-Juli-**


End file.
